


Jasper Hale/Reader (Loss Of Virginity)

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jasper Hale/Virgin Reader, Loss of Virginity, Love, Top Jasper Hale, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: Title says it all pretty much.(Please comment. I'll respond.)
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Jasper Hale/Reader (Loss Of Virginity)

Jasper and Y/N sat quietly on the couch watching the news. Jasper was stroking your hair and not paying much attention to what was on. Y/N loved being alone with Jasper. His calmness seemed to wear off on her. 

Jasper turned off the TV and turned to kiss Y/N. The kiss was a bit longer and rougher than usual. You and Jasper had been together for about a year. You wondered if he was giving a hint that he wanted to do it.

You pulled away, aburtaly, feeling breathless. There was an odd, somewhat weird sexual silence and tension between you two. 

“Are you okay, darlin?” Jasper said, in his beautiful southern accent. 

“Uh uh, yeah, I guess.” You said, in a shaky voice. 

“What’s wrong, darlin? You can tell me.” Jasper said, taking your hands in his icy cold ones. 

You looked down and took a deep breath. 

“Do you want to have sex?” You said.

“I would love to make love to you, but I don’t want to do anything you wouldn’t want to.” Jasper said. 

“I would like to.” You said, much to Jasper’s surprise. 

“Then well, could we take this to the bedroom?” Jasper asked, getting up with you. 

You nodded, Jasper then picked you up and brought you upstairs to his bedroom. He put you gently on the bed, and kissed your neck gently and down your earlobe. He then processed to take off his shirt. You could see the muscle on his torso. He then kissed you deeply in the mouth and took off your shirt. He then kissed your chest, down the way to your bra. You lifted your back up and he unhooked it. He slowly pulled it off. Your nipples were hard and Jasper began to kiss your breasts. 

“Beautiful.” Jasper whispered into your ears. 

After that Jasper got off of you and processed to take off his jeans. Through his boxers you could see his huge erection. You were a little scared it might not fit. 

Jasper got on top of you and pulled down your zipper. He then pulled down your pants. He threw them behind him and spread your thighs just a little bit. He kissed your thighs until you were nice and wet. He then took his finger under your underwear and pulled it down. You collapsed your legs together. Jasper stood up and pulled his boxers down.  
You dared to look. His cock was at least eight inches and slightly pink at the tip. You felt a very sudden urge between your legs. 

Jasper walked over to you and kept on top of you. He kissed you again and spread your legs open gently. He grabbed a bottle lube and opened it, breaking away from the kiss. He put the lube on his fingers and spread it on his huge cock. He pumped his cock a few times and got on top of you again. 

He could feel you were tense. He used his mental powers to calm you down. 

“Relax, darlin. I’ll take good care of you. Tell me if it hurts or you want to stop at any time. Alright, darlin?” Jasper said, massaging your breasts. 

You nodded. 

Jasper then pushed his cock into you just a bit, it hurt a little. He asked if he could keep going to which you nodded yes. He kept pushing gently all the way in. Jasper pulled out and whispered sweet nothings into your ears. 

He pushed back in, going a little bit faster. You gave out a small moan. He picked up his pace after that. 

He asked you if he could go faster and rough. You said ‘yes,’ and he began to thrust fast and deep. You felt amazing. You had no idea it could feel this good. 

“Jasper, I’m gonna cum.” You said, panting. 

“Me too, darlin.” He said. 

With a couple more thrusts you both came to your highs. You could feel his cum and sperm going deep within. Jasper pulled out and went to the bathroom. He came back with a damp warm cloth. He cleaned up the small amount of blood and cum. 

“I love you, Jasper.” You said, laying your head on his chest. 

“You too, darlin.” He said, kissing your forehead.


End file.
